shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Benedict Javert
Introduction Vice Admiral Benedict Javert, is a marine officer and a former friend of the pirates Psychic Charlie and Drunken Takeshi. He is also apart of the special marine's unit, The Lawman's Trio. He consumed the Houritsu Houritsu No Mi. Appearance When Javert was a child, he had spikey black hair and had far kinder and happier looking facial features. Now as an adult his facial features have become far harsher, he has a permanent scowl on his face but the harshest part is his eyes, which are an incedibly harsh and bright orange his eyes a so harsh and sharp in their appearance that some people make the mistake of thinking he is related to Dracule Mihawk but this is not the case. His hair has not changed much since he was a child, it still maintains it's spikeyness and is still jet black in colour, the only thing that has changed is that now he has a ponytail and also has mutton chops. His normal attire consists of an 19th Century french police uniform with brass details and buttons similar to that of his name sake except he has no hat. He also wears large black boots similar to his namesake with gold bands aroung the ankles. Much like other marine officers he has a typical marine coat draped over his shoulders, it is completley the same as any other marine coat all except the shoulders which are blue with a black star to show the unique unit he is apart of. He is always seen with his policeman's truncheon, Horitsuno Hani, with him. The weapon is generally held in his left hand. Personality Javert, was once a cheerful and playful boy who accepted all people no matter of their title or occupation. But when he joined the navy this all changed as his views and morality was blinded by the brainwashing of his superiors. Now he is an incredibly cold man who thinks that only one thing can ever be right, the law. No matter the crime, he shows distaste and scorn to all criminals and will pursue any criminal to uphold the law. His obsession for the law is boundless and this reflects in his Devil Fruit Power. History Origins ﻿See Shanks returns home, Stoaways Aboard The Red Hair's Ship Part 1 for origins. Joining the marines Work in progress... Relationships Fellow Officers Javert does not seem particularly close to either Vice Admiral Luther Samson or Vice Admiral Bianca Blade Due to his coldness and focus on his work he generally tries to only interact with them at mission briefings or during missions. He will often look down on the other two and critcise them even they are of the same rank and strength as he is, he oftenly criticises Samson for being too much of a "Simpleton, an unrestrained babarian" and often criticises Bianca for being too naive due to her inexperience. Surbordinates Javert leads the Enforcer Unit and unlike his fellow offciers he has not particularly close to his surbordinates. He does train them himself and has moulded them to be like him, much like Samson does with his unit, but he generally only interacts with them during those training sessions and when giving them orders as he generally likes to work alone and do his own thing. Superiors All though he only answers directly to The Fleet Admiral, Javert respects all of those above him in rank for both their rank and their strength even though he is stronger than most Vice Admirals. He respects them mostly for their rank as he believes that they are at that rank because they have the same devotion to the law as much as he does, if not more. He particularly holds Admiral Akainu in high regard after hearing of how he performed his duty in the war against Whitebeard and because he was once a part of Akainu's unit. Powers, Abilities and Skills ﻿Physical Attributes Physically Javert is the most well rounded of the three officers in his division. His strength is only second to that of Samson in his division and his speed is second only to Bianca. His endurance however exceeds theirs but this is mostly because of his determination to bring about justice that allows him to take the massive damage that he can. His natural endurance is still quite remarkable but without his determination for justice it would not be the greatest in the division. Weapons Before becoming an officer, Javert was very proficient with a sword becoming a greatly talented Ittoryu master. Now however he does not use a sword, instead he uses a truncheon called The Law's Fist. It is made of an incredibly endurable metal that is almost indestructable and is a lot heavier than it looks weighing about twice the wieght of Alvida's club. This shows how impressive Javert's Strength is as he is able to swing it so quickly and hold it with little to no strain on him. He uses this truncheon very much like a sword and even uses it against sword users. It also has some seastone at it's tip allowing him to do moves similar to those of Smoker when he uses his jutte. Devil Fruit Power Javert consumed the Houritsu Houritsu No Mi and is a law man. With this power he is able to impose almost any law he wishes upon any person, animal or thing, to the level that he can affect the laws of physics. It would seem that his power is limitless but there are certain limitations to what he can enforce, he cannot create laws that invlove nonexistent things, he can only effect what he sees, he can effect living things with his laws but he cannot summon or conjure up living things with his laws which includes diseases as they involve cells which are living beings and he cannot enforce a law that would kill someone as the law dictates but a person can still die from the after effects of the law for example if Javert uses a law of fire, he cannot kill them directly with the fire but the severity of the burns the opponent recieves can kill them. Haki Javert is the most proficient with Haki out of the three officers of The Lawman's Trio being able to use all three forms of Haki. He is a master of both Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki using both to his advantage in battle. However with Houshoku Haki he has very limited use of it and is yet to control the ability, focusing too much on his work to begin harnessing the ability. Major Battles Work In Progress... Quotes "I AM THE LAW! AND THE LAW IS NOT MOCKED!" "I do not care for their lives, as long as they are punished for their crimes I couldn't care less what happens to these scum." Trivia *His is directly influence by the character Inspector Javert from the book and musical Les Miserables because of this his theme song is one of Inspector Javerts songs from the musical adaptation, the name of the song is Stars. *His Birthday is the same as the composer Claude-Michel Schonberg who composed the score for the musical adapatation of Les Miserables. *If he were to appear in the anime he would be voiced by Sho Hayami (The voice of Aizen from Bleach) in the Japanese Dub and Kirk Thornton (The voice of Saito from Rurouni Kenshin) in the English Dub. Category:Marine Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:The Lawman's Trio Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User